halloween
by menono1011
Summary: Every one knows halloweens supposed to be fun right? Well thats what Hatsune Miku thought when she went trick or treating. That was before the voices came who are these mysterious voices and what do they have to do with her past? Rated T just in case


**Ok. So this is my home work for English. To write a 500 word gothic story. When i heard that i thought: 'hey why don't i write about trick and treat. But in my own i did just that. (i went a bit over the limit but who cares) Anyway... i dont own vocaloids (unfortunately) please review. I will accept negative comments as well as positive and want to improve in any way possible.**

**anyway here it is:**

It's Halloween, and there's just one house left on my list. Fear pounds in my heart as I round on the forest that consumes the house. I look up at the sky - a full moon. My stomach churns as I began to walk forwards alone, through the dark woods. I freeze. "What was that? Who's there?" I whisper, my heart pounding in my chest. I'm sure I just heard a voice.

"Mikuo?" I call out naming my twin brother. "Mikuo is that you? If mum finds out you've been following me your going to be in so much trouble" Mikuo has been grounded for Halloween as actions towards our parents recently have been in their words 'unacceptable'. Swearing and the like... he should learn to be a sweet, caring little angel like me.

"Aww she doesn't seem to remember us." A childish voice sulks.

"Give her some time sister, she hasn't even found the clue yet." a boy's voice responds amusement colouring his voice.

"Who is it?" I hiss. "Show yourself I'm not afraid."

"Ahh." the first voice giggles. "That's where you're wrong."

I ignore the cold sweat pouring down my back and the metallic taste of fear that clings to the back of my throat. "But I'm not scared!" I protest. I'm crying now tears are flowing freely down my face. Thank god it's too dark for anyone to see.

"Maybe your not now." the male voice says. Then both voices speak simultaneously. "But you will be."

I break into a run through the woods my breathing becoming ragged and uneven. With a squeal I trip over and sprawl flat on my face. My devil costume is most likely ruined after just one night. I brush myself off and stalk over to the offending tree root but squeal again as I see what is propped against the tree. The breath leaves my body as I bend down and pick up two cloth dolls. They are each dressed in the cutest of outfits. One a wears a little black dress and high heeled boots, a black bow nestling in her cropped blond hair. The other one is wearing a little black suit with the sleeves the colour of dried blood. His blond hair is tied into a ponytail at the nape of its neck and a top hat is perched on top of his head. Neither of them have two eyes. The girl doll has an eye patch that covers one eye and her other eye is red. The boy doll has - at first glance both eyes but at closer inspection seems to have a cobweb engraved on his left eye. His other eye is very peculiar too. It is an odd red colour with blue streaks in it.

I know these dolls. They were my best friends until I started primary school. I always thought they could come to life. When I started primary school however, I made normal friends and threw the dolls away. But now it seems, they have come back to haunt me.

"Who are you?" I ask. My voice is rising in fear. I sound stupid. The childish voice giggles again.

"What a hopeless child brother, she can't even see the truth when it's staring her in the face."

"Indeed sister." the boy replies. "Staring at her with one eye each."

"Trick?" I call out naming the female of the dolls. "Trick is that you?"

The childish voice giggles again. "Well, well, well, finally caught up have you? Treat and I have been expecting you for a long time."

"What do you want?" I ask trembling.

"I think you know Miku, do you remember our little game?"

"n-no, please not that." I whisper.

Treat speaks quietly, dangerously. "Were going to play it. Just consider it a little payback"

"No!" I shout. "Why must I do this? I thought I made it quite clear to you that I wanted nothing to do with you both anymore!"

"Yes you did. Throwing us into the rubbish like that made it very clear. Why else do you think we are here today? Now go on, run off and hide. If you loose just make sure to give us that thing in your pocket"

I stumble running harder that I ever have in my life. I can hear trick and treat counting, their voices echoing in my head. Why does hide and seek scare me so much? I can't remember. I've kept those memories trapped up in a box for so long. No wait, I do remember. That's right I used to play it with them. I would hide and they would try to find me. If they found me before a minute was up I had to give them something. At first they requested small harmless things such as jewellery or cutlery. It wasn't long before I had no jewellery left and had given them a full set of cutlery – knifes, forks, tea spoons, and dessert spoons - I had even gone as far as getting them scissors and sharp knifes, used for gammon and steak. That's when things started to get out of hand.

The games would get scarier. The time limit would be longer so they had more chance of finding me and the price would get higher. Locks of my hair cut by the scissors I had given them or nail cuttings. But I didn't tell anyone. My parents would find me crouching in a corner, large amounts of my hair cut off. I would always be clutching the scissors or nail cutters but never remember holding them. My parents thought I was doing it to myself. Cutting my nails back to the quick and cutting my hair. The only time I ever told anyone was when they tried to take my left little finger. Instead of running off and hiding I told my parents. They didn't believe me and I was still trying to explain when they found me. My parents thought I was making it up but no-one could deny it when they appeared in front of us. Trick had held me down and Treat just sliced my finger straight off as I howled. Then they had pressed the blood stained kitchen knife in my right hand and disappeared. I was still screaming when my parents threw the dolls out and took me to the hospital.

As I run I rub the stump of my little finger against my cheek. All the pain and fear of that day flowing back to me. I hide in a ditch curling up in the darkest corner. But it is futile and I know it. They will find me no matter where I hide. I try to distract myself by thinking of my parents, my family, anything that will make me forget where I am but that is futile too. All I can think about is what they had said

'That thing in your pocket' in my pocket... the only pocket in this outfit is on the chest of my shirt. But nothing is in there... unless they mean what's behind my pocket. Behind the shirt pocket is my skin, behind that is my rib cage and inside that is my heart. They can't want to take my heart surely. I hope this is all just a bad dream. That I'll wake up screaming. To find that Halloween is long gone. That it's Christmas or New Years Eve or Easter. But sadly I know in my gut that this is real.

I can feel their presence next to me. The game is up. "Nee~ Chotai?" Both voices giggle. There speaking in the language I made up when I was younger. Nee~ Chotai meant "hey give me that?" the phrase was always used when they took my price. Treat holds me down easily despite my struggles. Despite my screaming. Its stupid really isn't it? I'm screaming even though I know no-one can hear me. It's just me; me and two seriously messed up dolls that want to kill me. Trick pulls out a scythe. It looks like the one the grim reaper is supposed to hold in fairy tales. She rests it on my chest then pulls it up. I watch in horror as she prepares to kill me. I'm so scared I can't move. Then for some reason Trick hesitates and a glimmer of hope surges through me. Just before she brings it down. I feel a split second of pain then fuzziness. I feel like I'm watching myself from above. I can hear myself scream and then see Treat plunge his hand into my chest and pull out my heart. Then my body just slumps and I give into the warmth and blackness that I didn't even know I was resisting. The last thing I see before I die is Trick and Treat's smiling faces.

~after story~

Miku was found a week later lying on the outskirts of a forest. Her shirt was stained with blood and there was a gaping hole in her chest. She was clutching two cloth dolls. One was wearing a little black dress and high heeled boots, a black bow was nestling in her cropped blond hair. The other one was wearing a little black suit with the sleeves the colour of dried blood. His blond hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of its neck and a top hat was perched on top of his head. Neither of them had two eyes. The girl doll had an eye patch that covered one eye and her other eye was red. The boy doll has - at first glance both eyes but at closer inspection seemed to have a cobweb engraved on his left eye. His other eye was very peculiar too. It was an odd red colour with blue streaks in it. Miku's killer was never found. And the case was discarded two years later. As far as anyone knows, Miku just died but as for what happened to Trick and Treat no-one knows even today

**The note i wrote to my ****English teacher:**

(I know I went quite a bit over the limit but I couldn't help myself. It was too fun to write. I used 1678 words sorry )

Wow… I used 1178 words over the limit I guess I was enjoying writing… sorry I'll probably get in trouble for going over the limit… ah well I had fun. I hope you enjoy reading it

Elisha XD

EXTRA NOTE: I based this story off a Japanese song I heard on the internet. The song is "trick and treat" and is sung by the vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine. There are many versions. Some people say that the dolls are after the victim's heart and some think there after her eyes. This was my own interpretation of the song.

LIT: "Nee~ Chotai?" Is actually used in the song, in Japanese it means "hey give me that?"


End file.
